Unpopular Love
by brittana11
Summary: Brett is the single most popular guy in school, quarterback of the football team. Santana is a lowly shy nerd who tries hard to not be seen. Their paths have never crossed until senior year when they are partnered on a project together. What will happen when he finds out about a family secret? Can he deal with his feelings for her and will she return them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back with another Brettana story requested from one of my favorite followers NayaRiveraSeiMia. I hope you all enjoy and I'll try to post the next chapter in the next few days.**

 **I do promise that I'm working on a Brittiago piece that I'm going to be posting in the next few weeks.**

 **This story does have mentions of abusive in it.**

 **Unpopular Love**

"Brett, good game Friday night."

"Way to go man."

"You're going to win us state this year for sure."

"I'm looking forward to you throttling Dalton this Friday."

Brett just smiles and nods as he makes his way down the hallway. Everyone has an opinion on his play every Monday after their game on Friday. You see Brett Pierce a senior at McKinley High School is the schools star football player. He's the quarterback and defensive back. He's been a starter since freshman year and has lead them to four straight district championships and they're two games away from the State Championship game. Everyone is sure that they'll win. Needless to say Brett is really popular.

"Hey Brett going to Puck's party next Saturday?" Quinn the head cheerleader says.

"Of course you know I never miss a good party." Brett says knocking into someone. "Sorry," he says bending down to help pick up her books.

Santana Lopez doesn't say anything. She just stares at him; none of the populars ever help anyone. Frankly it scares her that he's helping. She grabs her books and quickly leaves.

"Okay that was weird." Brett says to Quinn.

"What a nerd," Quinn says shaking her head.

"Do you know who that is?" Brett asks staring down the way she disappeared.

"No idea, she's just some nerd." Quinn says frowning when she notices that Brett isn't paying attention to her.

"She's very beautiful." Brett says smiling.

"Whatever Brett remember we have the social tomorrow." Quinn says leaving him standing in the hall.

Brett stands there staring until the warning bell goes off. Shaking his head he heads to his first class hoping that he sees that nerd again. She was so beautiful with brown soulful eyes hidden behind glasses. In the quick glance he got he has never seen anyone he finds more attractive.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett heads into his science class dreading it. He hates science with a passion, it's the one lass he really struggles with.

"Mr. Pierce late again." Mr. Garrett the Biology teacher says when he walks in.

"Sorry sir I couldn't find parking after lunch." Brett fibs.

"Well since you seem to always be late why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Lopez here in the front." Mr. Garrett says.

Santana glances up and is shocked to see the guy she literally ran into earlier. She had no idea he was in her Biology class, he just didn't seem like he'd be in the smart classes. When he walks over to her table she blushes and hides her face. She's a complete and utter nerd. She was popular in middle school, but her mother died the summer between eighth and freshman year. After that she threw herself into her school work becoming a nerd. She literally has no friends, just keeping to herself. That's the way she likes it being on her own.

"Mr. Pierce, Ms. Lopez you two will be partnered on this project and it will be about the human body." Mr. Garrett says. "You all have one week to complete your projects."

"Hey, I guess we should figure out when we're going to do this project." Brett says turning to face his partner.

"I'm free after school most days." Santana softly says.

"I have football practice until four thirty, but after that I'm free." Brett tells her.

Santana who is still hasn't faced Brett just nods.

"Well I guess we could meet up at four thirty, but where?" Brett asks.

"The library closes at four and we can't go to my house." Santana softly says finally turning to face him.

"We can go to my house." Brett offers staring at the beauty he ran into earlier. "If you want to wait here at school I can drive us." he offers.

"That sounds good," Santana softly says.

"Cool I'll meet you outside of the gym." Brett says getting up to head to his next class.

"Okay," Santana softly says as he leaves.

She stares after him shocked that she actually has to work with someone on a project. Most of the time teachers just let her do any projects alone. This is the first time in two years she actually has to work with someone. And just her luck she has to be partnered with the most popular, hottest guy in the school.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett man what's the hurry." Puck says as he rushes off the field.

"I'm meeting my partner in Biology in five minutes to work on a project." Brett says.

"Who is it? Do I know them?" Puck asks.

"No you don't," Brett says noting wanting to say anything else about her.

"Come on you know I'm going to figure it out eventually." Puck says jogging to keep up.

"Puck please just leave it I really need to do well on this project or I might not be able to play next week." Brett says stripping as soon as he enters the locker room.

He quickly showers and throws on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt. Sped walking out he spots Santana sitting under a tree reading a book.

"Hey San," Brett softly says walking over.

Santana looks startled at first when she hears someone call her, smiling as she sees Brett standing there.

"Hi Brett," Santana says closing her book.

"You ready to go?" Brett asks.

"Yeah," Santana shyly says as Brett holds his hand out for her to take.

She takes it and is surprised with how strong he is. His literally lifts her to her feet. She can't help, but smile at the fact that the most popular guy in school is being nice to her. They walk in silence to his truck each sneaking glances over at each other.

"Sorry if my truck's messy, I never really drive any girls around so I don't clean it out." Brett says as he opens the passenger side door.

"It's fine, I normally have to walk to anything is better than that." Santana says blushing at the fact that he's opening her door.

"I just feel bad that you have to sit in this mess. Quinn would kill me if she saw it." Brett says closing the door.

Santana's face falls cause of course this hot, popular guy has a girlfriend. She doesn't even know why she would ever think that she stood a chance with him. he's just being nice since they have to work together.

"It must be nice dating the head cheerleader." Santana says completely throwing Brett off.

"Quinn isn't my girlfriend; she's dating my best friend Puck. I don't have a girlfriend." Brett tells her after he gets in and starts the car.

"Oh," Santana says blushing.

Brett puts the truck into gear and starts driving. Focusing on the road keeps him from staring at the beautiful shy girl next to him. He doesn't know what it is, but something about the Latina next to him, he finds extremely attractive.

Santana takes the fact that Brett is driving to look at him. He's so attractive, she doesn't get why he doesn't have a girlfriend. She absolutely loves the mop of blonde hair that is never tamed and always seems to be in his eyes. She hates that it partly covers his amazingly blue eyes. His cheek bones, chin and nose all look like a greek god. She can tell he's really muscular. Everything about this guy screams out of her league, but she's holding out a little hope that he'll actually like her.

"So this is my house." Brett says pulling into the driveway of a huge white house.

"Wow it's big," Santana says noting they are in the really expensive side of town.

"Yeah my dad's a plastic surgeon and my mom's the mayor." Brett explains as they both get out of the truck.

"Wait your mom's Mayor Pierce?" Santana says stopping and staring at him.

"Yep, it's pretty cool having her as a mom. I also have a younger sister who's nine and a little brother whose six." Brett tells her.

"Are you sure it's okay if we work here?" Santana says nervous she'll disturb them.

"My mom will be thrilled that I'm being serious about Biology. It's the subject I struggle the most with. So I won't be much help, but I'll do whatever you ask me to." Brett says leading her in.

Santana smiles thinking this won't be so bad if he just follows what she tells him.

"Wow," Santana gasps walking into the grand entry that looks fit for a queen.

"Everything down here is grand and for entertaining." Brett explains leading her upstairs. "Mom! I'm home!" he shouts.

When there's no answer he shrugs and leads her up to his room.

"I guess no one is home." Brett says throwing his bag on his bed. "We can go work in the kitchen." he says noticing how uncomfortable she seems to be in his room.

"Okay, grab your laptop." Santana tells him.

Two hours later they have an outline of what they want to do when Brett's parents come home.

"Bretty!" his little sister Ruby shouts.

"Hey Ruby, Max, how are the two of you." Brett asks picking them both up and setting them in his lap.

"Who's that Bretty?" Max junior asks pointing at Santana across the table.

"That's my friend Santana; we're working on a school project." Brett says looking up at his parents.

"It's nice to meet you Santana. I'm glad that you've gotten him to take some school work serious." Mrs. Pierce says.

"It's no big deal; he's one of the only jocks who actually takes hard classes." Santana says smiling at the Pierces.

"We wouldn't let him slack." Mr. Pierce says. "I hope you're better at Biology than this one or you won't be getting an A." he adds looking down at their work.

"I get straight A's and with Brett's help I'm sure we'll get an A." Santana says wondering why they seem so hard on their son.

"Well we'll let you get back to work." Mrs. Pierce says.

"Sorry about them, they're just disappointed I'm not better at school. They're normally much nicer and warmer." Brett says.

"That's fine I should be getting home anyway." Santana says collecting her books.

"I'll give you a lift." Brett says.

"No it's fine I'll walk." Santana says. "Same time tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yes,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana tries to sneak in, but her dad hears her.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Santiago shouts at his daughter.

"Working on a school project." Santana softly says casting her eyes down to the ground.

"I don't fucking believe you. You whoring around again?" Santiago shouts.

He takes another swig of his beer finishing it off and chucking it into a pile of empties. She gulps knowing he's really drunk and when he's drunk he's unpredictable.

"I wasn't I swear, I was working on a project." Santana says cowering as he slaps her across the face.

"Don't fucking lie to me girl." Santiago growls punching her in the gut. "Who were you with?" he growls.

"My partner Brett Piece, I was at his house working on the project I swear." Santana weakly says.

Santiago growls and gives her a kick in the stomach.

"If you end up pregnant your ass is on the street." he growls. "Now go make me dinner slut."

Santana struggles to get up as the last kick knocked the wind out of her. When she finally gets on her feet she quickly scampers into the kitchen to make him some dinner. She tries not to cry as she pulls out a steak for him. She hates when her dad drinks and gets drunk which is all the time, that's when he gets mean and hits her. The rest of the time he just ignores her which is what she prefers.

"How longs this "project" going to last?" Santiago asks standing in the middle of the kitchen entry way.

"The rest of the week, we have presentations on Monday." Santana softly says.

"Be home by six to make me dinner slut and remember if you get pregnant I'll kill the baby and kick you out." Santiago growls before heading back into the living room.

Santana sighs happy she doesn't have to deal with her father on this. That she can work on this project with Brett without worry at least until six.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm glad so many of you have liked this story thus far.**

"Hey Brett," Santana softly says the next day in her Biology class.

"Hi," Brett says smiling as he sits next to her. "So my mom wants me to invite you to stay for dinner tonight."

"I can't my dad wants me home at six." Santana sadly says.

"Oh okay, that won't give us much time to work." Brett says. "I guess we'll have to work on the weekend."

"I might be able to convince him to let me stay out later on Friday night." Santana offers.

"That won't work I have a game on Friday. If we win we'll be in the semifinals for the state championship." Brett tells her.

"I didn't even know we were in the running. That's really impressive." Santana says.

After working with him at his house yesterday she gained confidence in talking to him. She wasn't nearly as nervous talking to him.

"Thanks, but it does make it harder on us with this project." Brett says.

"I'm sure we can find a way." Santana says starting to really look forward to working with him.

"We could work during lunch and our free periods." Brett suggests really wanting to do well on this project.

"I agree, my free period is next." Santana says.

"I have class, but I can skip English." Brett says.

"No you can't, it's fine I can work on it." Santana says giving him a look.

"Okay fine, but I'll help as much as I can. I don't want you to do all the work." Brett says seriously.

Santana smiles happy that he really wants to help her with this project.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What do you mean we can't have lunch?" Puck asks the following day. "You've been unable to hang out at all the last two days." he complains.

"I'm sorry man, but I really need to get a good grade on this project." Brett says.

"So that doesn't-"

"Hey Brett, ready to go into the library." Santana asks walking over.

"Yeah just a sec." Brett says smiling at her.

Puck nudges Brett smiling.

"I totally get it now." Puck says smirking.

"Don't you dare try to make a move on her Puck." Brett warns.

"Oh come on man." Puck whines.

"No, don't even think about it. She doesn't need you trying to get with her." Brett tells her.

"Brett come on," Santana says. "I brought you a lunch too." she says holding up a bag.

"I'm coming," Brett says jogging over to her.

He subconsciously wraps his arm around her shoulders as they walk in the library.

Santana smiles at this wondering if maybe, just maybe he might be developing feelings for her the same way she has for him.

"So I'm ready to get my study on." Brett happily says.

"You are something else Brett Pierce." Santana chuckles shaking her head.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Friday night after the final bell Santana runs through the halls out to Brett's truck. They decided that since Brett doesn't have to be back at the school until five so they're going to work on their project. Though since Brett's parents are holding a dinner party, they're going to Santana's house.

"If my dad is home we'll have to go somewhere else." Santana says. "He doesn't like boys being over."

"He sounds really strict." Brett says helping her in his truck.

"He is, but I don't mind." Santana says praying he isn't home.

Their whole ride to Santana's house Brett explains how their football season has gone.

"The first house on the left." Santana says.

"It looks very nice." Brett says pulling into the driveway.

"It is,"

Santana shows Brett around their modest house before they get down to work. She has him working on a poster about the human body while she works on their speech.

"Are you sure this is right?" Brett asks.

"Yes I am," Santana says.

"Really because I need to get at least ninety on this project or I won't be able to play." Brett says writing it down.

"Brett you do realize that I have the highest grade and GPA in the school." Santana tells him.

"I know," Brett says smiling. "Which is why I'm so glad that I was partnered with you."

They continue to work for an half hour before the door is swung open and a very drunk Santiago comes stumbling in.

"Honey I'm home!" Santiago shouts swaying as he comes in. "Who's fucking truck is in my driveway!"

Santana literally freezes as she just stares at her father.

"Fucking answer me bitch!" Santiago shouts making his way towards Santana.

Brett frowns as he stares at the very drunk man coming their way. He assumes that this is Santana's father, but he doesn't seem very fatherly to him.

"Fucking whore who is this?" Santiago shouts looking over at Brett.

"Dad I'm-"

"How many times do I have to tell you whore. Never bring anyone over!" Santiago shouts walking over and slapping her across the face.

"Hey!" Brett shouts standing up. "Leave her alone."

"I'll do what I want with the whore boy." Santiago shouts slapping her even harder.

Brett shoves Santiago away and pulls Santana into him.

"I think it's best if you leave." Brett growls puffing his chest out.

Santiago takes one look at this really strong man and decides not to test him. He leaves but not before calling his daughter a whore again.

"Are you okay?" Brett asks leading her over to the couch.

"I'll be fine," Santana says.

"San," Brett says.

"Listen you have a game and if you don't leave soon you'll be late. I'm fine, I promise." Santana says trying to get up.

"No San, you're shaking something is wrong." Brett says holding her back.

"Please Brett just go to your game." Santana begs.

"I can't go until I know that you are okay and safe." Brett tells her.

"Brett your game." Santana tries not wanting him to question her.

"Screw the game, your safety is more important." Brett says taking her hands in his.

"I'll come to the game with you and we can talk after you win okay." Santana says not wanting him to miss such an important game.

"But-"

"Brett I know this game is important to you and I would feel awful if you miss it for me." Santana says.

"Okay, but only if you come and stay by my family so I know you're safe." Brett says sighing.

"Deal,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Sanny," Ruby says running over and hugging Santana.

"Hello Santana," Mr. Pierce says coming over.

"Sanny you watch Bretty's game too?" Max junior asks.

"Yes I am," Santana says hugging the young Pierce's.

"You don't mind if we sit with you seeing as the kids I don't think will want to move." Mrs. Pierce says.

"That's fine; I've never actually been to a game before." Santana admits.

"We come to all of Bretty's games." Ruby says.

The Pierce's and Santana talk about the game with Mr. Pierce, Max senior telling her all about the other team. Mrs. Pierce, Carol just chuckles as her family all tries to gain and keep Santana's attention. She sure hopes her son keeps this one around.

Meanwhile out on the field Brett is warming up with Puck. He's having a hard time focusing though as he's worried about Santana.

"Dude what is wrong with you tonight? You're throwing like shit and we need you to throw amazing to make it to the championship game." Puck says tossing the ball back to Brett.

"Sorry I'm just well I've got some things on my mind." Brett says tossing the ball back.

"Get focused on the game man. Stop worrying about everything else and focus." Puck scolds him.

"Just give me a few minutes." Brett says.

He heads over to the bench and looks up in the stands. It makes him smile when he sees Santana and his family sitting together. It calms him down some to know that she's safe, but he's still fired up that her dad slapped her. He wanted to beat the shit out of the man right then and there.

"Come on Pierce we have ten minutes till the game starts!" Coach Beiste shouts.

Brett gets up and follows the team into the locker room.

"Okay men we need to win two more games before we can call ourselves state championships." Coach Beiste says. "Let's go kick some butt."

The whole team starts chanting Titans! Titans!

"Let's go do this." Puck says to Brett.

The Titans loss the coin toss and play defense first. They end up holding the Falcons to twenty yards and the Falcons end up punting. With the ball and the team in his hands Brett drives them eighty yards down the field throwing a touchdown pass to Puck. The whole place erupts with cheers.

"Bretty did it!" Max junior shouts like he's just won the game.

"Great catch man." Brett says chest bumping Puck.

"Nice pass," Puck says as they head to the bench.

"Puckerman! Get out on defense!" Coach Beiste shouts. "Pierce sit on the bench, you're getting a break."

"But Coach," Brett says needing to play to keep his mind off of Santana.

"No Pierce you're the best quarterback in the state and we need you to play well. I will not risk you on defense anymore." Coach Beiste says cheering as they get a sack.

Brett sighs, but begrudgingly sits on the bench. He knows his coach is right, but he just really wants to hit someone to get some of his anger out. Looking up into the stands he smiles as he sees his little sister sitting on Santana's lap. He's happy that his family likes Santana so much.

"Pierce! Get out there!" Coach Beiste shouts.

They end up winning thirty to twenty-four. The team carries Brett off the field.

"One more game!" Puck shouts giving Brett the game ball.

"One more game." Brett says pulling off his gear.

While he's excited they won, his worry for Santana is overshadowing everything else. He needs to change quickly needing to go make sure that Santana is okay.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It took an hour before Brett is finally able to get Santana alone. His parents and siblings wouldn't leave them alone wanting to go celebrate.

"Sorry about them." Brett says as they head up to Brett's room.

"It's okay, I really enjoy being around them." Santana says sitting on the bed.

Brett licks his lips as he tries to think of a way to bring up her dad.

"You can just ask about it." Santana says knowing the real reason why they're up here.

"Can you explain to me why your dad slapped you and you didn't freak out or anything. You acted like it was normal." Brett says.

"Um well….." Santana softly says.

"San, you can tell. I'm your friend or at least I hope I am. I want to help if I can." Brett says taking her hands in his.

"It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it." Santana says.

"Listen Santana I need to know that he won't hurt you again." Brett says. "Cause if he does then I'm going to have to do something about it."

"You can't, it will only make it worse." Santana says pleading with him.

"I want, no I need to protect you and if he's hurting you-"

"Why do you care?" Santana asks cutting him off.

"Because I care for you." Brett softly says.

He pulls her into his body giving her a huge hug.

"I guess I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone." Santana says finally giving in.

"Okay I promise." Brett says.

He's pretty sure that Santana's dad is abusing her and all he wants to do is beat the crap at of the man. But first he needs to hear it from Santana.

"My dad hasn't been the same since my mom died summer between eighth and ninth grade. He's always drunk now and is constantly yelling at me. He calls me all sorts of names. It's not so bad though really, but when he gets drunk and mad, he gets violent." Santana softly says.

Brett just holds her tighter to him waiting for her to continue.

"He's hit me since about tenth grade. Always careful to make sure it's visible." Santana says tears starting to fall.

She feels so light finally having told someone else what her father does.

"He hasn't touched you has he?" Brett hesitantly asks needing to make sure.

He feels sick to his stomach thinking about anyone else touching this wonderful creature in his arms. All these feelings of needing to protect her and take care of her are new to him. He's never felt like this before.

"No," Santana softly says into his shoulder.

She feels so safe being with him, like he will protect her from anything. If she were to think about it, she'd find it odd that the most popular guy in school cares about her. Though she's not thinking about it, she's just enjoying being in Brett's arms. Yawning she slowly falls asleep.

Brett watches as she sleeps trying to keep his anger in check at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews last chapter. I have the next chapter written out already and I'm hoping to have it typed up and posting in the next few days. I'm trying to update this story as quickly as possible. This story is a shorter one and there's only four chapters left.**

Carefully laying Santana on his bed, he kisses her forehead.

"I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to you ever again." Brett whispers staring down at her sleeping body.

He's been slowly falling for this beautiful nerd. Okay fastly falling for her as they've only known each other really for five days, but to him it feels like forever. He knows he loves her and wants to protect her. Quietly he makes his way out of his room and out of his house.

 **To Puck: Meet me at the corner park in five.**

He puts his phone away and slowly walks to the park. He's trying to keep his head though all he really wants to do is punch Santana's dad until he stops breathing. Never before can he remember being this angry.

"What's up that you had to pull me away from my hot Cheerio orgy I had going on in my room." Puck complains walking over to Brett whose sitting on a bench with his fists clenched.

"I need you to stop me from killing someone." Brett says through clenched teeth.

"What happened to make you want to kill someone?" Puck asks wondering what's made his usually calm friend so mad.

"Santana's dad beats her and I'm going to stop him." Brett growls.

"Is Santana the hot girl that you ditched me for at lunch these last few days?" Puck asks just assuming since he doubts Brett has been hanging around anyone else.

"Yes, now will you help me?" Brett asks.

"I'm not sure what you want." Puck says.

"I want you to help me beat up her dad. Well more like stop me from killing him. You know I won't be able to step myself once I've started." Brett tries to explain.

"Can do man," Puck says always down for a fight. "You want to do it tonight?" he asks.

"Yes, Santana is currently sleeping at my house. Now is the perfect time." Brett says.

"Okay let's go," Puck says sighing.

He's really unsure if this is a good idea, but Brett seems certain that he's doing this and as his friend he needs to make sure that his friend doesn't go to jail.

The walk to Santana's house is quiet. The only thing that can be heard is Brett cracking his knuckles. When they arrive, Brett turns to face Puck.

"Stay here, I need to do this on my own." Brett says.

"I'll be watching through the window." Puck says wondering if Brett can actually beat this man up.

"Here goes nothing," Brett says walking through the door.

"You back already whore!" Santiago shouts from his spot on the couch.

Brett doesn't say anything, he just walks towards the couch.

"Did you hear me whore?" Santiago shouts turning around slightly.

"Oh I heard you alright." Brett growls picking Santiago up by his collar.

"Shit," Santiago mumbles staring wide eyed at the huge man in front of him.

"Now I'm going to give you two options either you leave Santana alone or I'm going to beat you up." Brett growls trying to keep his anger in check so he doesn't kill this man.

"Fucking slut sent you." Santiago growls as Brett throws him into the wall.

"It seems you've chosen option two." Brett growls personally happy he gets to beat the fuck out of him.

Before Santiago can call Santana anymore names Brett starts punching him. He lands several heavy punches on Santiago before the man manages to get away.

"Fuck," Santiago groans. "You tell that slut to fucking get the hell out of my house." he shouts spitting blood.

"Don't worry she won't be coming back." Brett growls punching him hard in the face once more.

He hears Santiago's nose crack as he falls to the ground, hitting his head on the way down. Looking down at the other man, Brett can't help but smile at the fact that he's knocked out.

"You'll never see her again if I have anything to do with it." Brett growls motioning for Puck to come in.

"What the hell?" Puck says coming in to see who he assumes is Santana's dad on the floor. "He isn't dead is he?"

"No just knocked out." Brett says. "Come help me grab Santana's things."

"Why?" Puck stupidly asks.

"Because dummy I'm not letting her stay here with this abusive man." Brett says rolling her eyes.

"So where's she going to stay?" Puck asks frowning.

Brett just stares at him.

"With you right," Puck says.

"Yeah, the way I figure my parents will be okay with her staying for a while." Brett says.

Puck just shakes his head cause yeah it's totally obvious that Brett is so in love with this chick.

"Whatever you say man."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana wakes up yawning, then jumps up when she realizes that she's not in her own bed.

"Where the hell am I?" she questions as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

After taking another look around she realizes that she's in Brett's room. That's when she remembers everything that happened earlier and the reason why she's here. Looking around she starts to get worried when she doesn't see Brett.

"Oh no," Santana softly says.

Not even two seconds later the door opens and Brett walks in with several bags.

"San? What are you doing up? It's three in the morning." Brett says dropping the bags and walks over to her.

"What did you do? Why do you have my stuff?" Santana asks noticing he has her stuff.

"You're going to be staying here. I'll take the couch and you can have the bed." Brett says putting several bags in his room.

"What did you do?" Santana asks again.

"Your dad won't bother you again if he's smart." Brett tells her.

"You didn't! Where am I going to live now?" Santana asks starting to get worried.

Honestly she's not surprised at all that Brett went to confront her dad, but she's pissed that he got her kicked out of his house.

"Here, you can stay here." Brett softly says. "I'll talk to my parents tomorrow. Did you really think I was going to let you go back after finding out that your dad hits you." he asks.

"Thank you for looking out for me." Santana softly says cuddling into him.

"I'll always look out for you."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Please tell me you didn't have a girl in your room." Max senior says when Brett and Santana both come down.

"No dad, I slept on the couch." Brett says.

"Hello Santana it's nice to see you this morning." Carole says frowning as it's eight in the morning, he son is never up this early.

"Mom, dad we have something we need to ask you." Brett says taking Santana's hand in his.

"Please tell me this girl is not pregnant." Max senior says.

"No dad," Brett starts, but he stops when his younger siblings come in.

"Sanny!" Ruby shouts.

"Can you two go watch TV while your father and me talk to your older brother." Carole says.

"But mom," Max junior whines.

"Go," Carole says ushering both kids out, turning back to face her son. "So what is it that you want to talk to us about?"

Santana clings tightly to Brett, holding onto him like he's her anchor. She doesn't know what she'll do if she can't stay here.

"Well San's dad is abusive to her and I kind of want over and beat him up. Long story short she's not going home and needs somewhere to stay." Brett says.

He looks hopefully at his parents, biting his lip as he waits for their answer.

"Santana you are more than welcome to stay with us." Carole says.

"What?" Max senior says.

"You can take Brett's room and he can sleep out in the loft. At least until we can figure out another room." Carole tells them.

"Thanks mom," Brett says pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Pierce."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The rest of the weekend Brett helps Santana settle in and they finish up their project. Santana's grateful that Brett managed to get all her things from the house. Now it's Monday and they have to sadly go to school. Santana wishes it was still just her and Brett.

"Hey San you ready?" Brett asks walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah just let me get my bag." Santana says running back upstairs to grab it.

He drives them to school and before he can help her out she takes off figuring he won't want to be seen with her.

"I'll meet you here at four thirty!" Brett shouts after her wondering why she's running off.

He deflates back into the truck wondering where he went wrong. He wanted to walk her into the school and give her a big fat kiss on the lips. He wants to date her and show her to the whole school. He thinks she's the pretest girl and wants everyone to know she's his.

"Dude, why are you hiding here?" Puck says opening the door. "Man we are the heroes of the school."

"I just want some time by myself." Brett says.

"Come on man, you've had all weekend to yourself." Puck complains trying to get him out.

"I haven't, I've been around Santana all weekend." Brett reminds him.

That's when it hits him why Brett is being like this.

"You're totally crushing on the hot nerd." Puck says smiling.

"Who's Brett crushing on?" Quinn asks coming over.

"That nerd he's been working on that project with-" Puck says raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, why?" Quinn asks shocked.

Brett hasn't really been in any relationships throughout high. Sure he's had sex, he's never been in a relationship.

"She's just so beautiful and…..I don't know. I just really like her." Brett softly says.

"Man I say go for it, she's a hottie." Puck says smiling.

Quinn just shakes her head.

"You should be dating a Cheerio, but do whatever you want." Quinn says cuddling into Puck.

"So you two are back together?" Brett says.

He never can keep up with their relationship and wither they are dating or not.

"Yes, unless he decides to start cheating on me again." Quinn says slapping him.

"Ow," Puck says rubbing his arm.

"Well I guess I should go find Santana." Brett says getting out of the truck.

He really doesn't want to hang around them if they are going to start making out. Walking into the school he heads to the library where he knows Santana will be.

"Hey San," Brett softly says sitting next to her.

"Oh hi," Santana says shocked he's here. "Don't you have some celebrating to do?"

"Nope," Brett says popping the p.

He just watches her as she puts the finishing touches to their project.

"So," Santana says wondering why he's here.

"I um….."

Brett's really nervous about asking her out. He's scared that she'll say no. Any other girl he wouldn't care, but he thinks he might be in love with Santana.

"Brett?" Santana asks.

"I was hoping that you'd um….go out on a date with me Friday night after the game?" Brett asks biting his lip as he waits for her answer.

"Why? Is this some joke or dare or something?" Santana asks harshly.

Brett is taken back by how harsh she sounds.

"No," is all Brett can say.

"Then why?" Santana asks.

"Because I really like you. So will you go out with me?" Brett asks again.

"You really want to go out with me?" Santana asks in complete disbelief.

"Yes is that so hard to believe?" Brett asks.

"Kind of," Santana says blushing at the fact that he's staring at her. "You're really popular and I'm well not."

"So I like you a lot and have for well since I ran into you in the hallway." Brett tells her.

"I'll go out with you." Santana says.

"Cool," Brett says smiling. "I'll walk you to class."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'm hoping to have the next one up some time next week, I still have to write it. I've reached the end of chapter I have pre written out.**

Brett looks around the stands for Santana. Everyone is congratulating him on the fact that they just won the state title. Though all he wants to do is to find Santana. It takes him five minutes before he finally finds her.

"Hey baby," Brett says.

"You were amazing," Santana says jumping up in his arms.

"Well I had to show off for her girl." Brett says kissing her cheek.

Over the last week Brett has been acting really coupely with Santana, walking her to class, holding her hand and kissing her cheek. She loves it and can't wait for their date later tonight.

"I have to get changed, but then we leave." Brett says putting her down.

"Okay I'll be right here." Santana says blushing as she notices that some people are staring at them.

"Ignore them babe," Brett says kissing her cheek.

"I can't help it all the Cheerios have been giving me dirty looks since we started acting all coupely in school." Santana softly says hiding herself in his chest.

"Well their just jealous that I'm dating the hottest girl in the school and the smartest." Brett says.

"Go change, I want to see this amazing date your taking me on." Santana says shoving him towards the locker room.

"Yes ma' am," Brett salutes laughing as he follows the rest of his team in.

Santana stands there unsure of what to do, it's not like she's been to marry football games. It is only her second game. Plus she's not friends with anyone aside from Brett.

"Hi, Santana right," Quinn says tapping Santana on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Santana hesitantly says.

"I'm Quinn and you can come wait with me." Quinn says smiling at the nervous girl.

"Um….." Santana says unsure of what to do.

Luckily for her Brett comes out right then, dressed in jeans, a black tee and his letterman's jacket.

"Hey babe, you ready?" Brett asks all smiles. "Oh hi Quinn."

"Hey Brett, I was just talking to Santana here." Quinn says.

"Well we have a date so I'll see you on Monday." Brett says wrapping his arms around Santana's shoulders.

"Wait you're not going to Puck's party tonight?" Quinn asks shocked he's not going.

"Nope, me and the pretty lady are going out." Brett says.

Santana is all smiles at this cause yeah Brett is amazing and she's going on a date with him.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ice skating, how did you know I've always wanted to go?" Santana asks as they pull up to the rink.

"Well you have been hinting at it a lot this week." Brett chuckles as Santana excitedly gets out.

"I didn't think you'd listen to me." Santana happily says.

She's not use to being in such a wonderful relationship or having a man being so nice to her.

"Well I did," Brett says opening the door for her.

Being the gentleman he is, he paid for both of them.

"I have to warn you I'm rather good since I've played hockey." Brett says smirking.

"Then you can teach me, I've been." Santana says.

Once they're out on the ice, Brett holds Santana's hand to help her stay up straight. The first time around the rink is hard as Santana's not sure what to do. Each time around she gets better and better until by the twelfth time she's skating on her own.

"Oh My God!" Santana squeals falling into his arms. "I almost made it all the way around."

"Yes you did," Brett says easily catching her.

"Can we go get some food?" Santana asks her stomach growling.

"Sure baby," Brett says leading her off the ice. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"I was thinking Breadstixs." Santana hopefully says.

"You sure have an obsession with Breadstixs." Brett chuckles taking off his skates.

"No I don't," Santana huffs.

"I'm only teasing babe, we can totally go to Breadstixs." Brett says.

"Yes!"

Santana jumps up, but falls down on her butt as she forgot she still had skates on. Brett quickly helps her back to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Brett asks.

"Nothing a few extra breadsticks won't fix." Santana says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They're first date when so well that they've had seven more over the next month and have spent literally ever free moment together. Santana feels closer to Brett than anyone else ever. He knows more about her than anyone. He knows her secrets and still loves her. She knows that he loves her and she loves him even though they haven't said anything to each other yet.

"Hey baby, ready to do to lunch." Brett says picking her up outside of her math class.

"Can we go out today? I really feel like breadsticks." Santana says.

"I guess we can." Brett says taking her bag.

"Good that's all I could think of while Mr. Wallace talked about derivatives." Santana says as they walk towards the doors.

"Sounds boring, I really hate math." Brett says.

They're about to head out when Santiago walk (stumbles) his way in.

"Well if it isn't my whore of a daughter and her pimp." Santiago slurs.

Brett steps in between them, keeping Santana protectively behind him. Hell will freeze over before he lets this piece of shit hurt his girl again.

"I thought I told you to fucking never speak to Santana again." Brett growls balling his fists up.

"I came to talk to the slut not you bastard." Santiago slurs stumbling forward.

Brett is really having a hard time not just laying this bastard out again for hurting Santana. Though when he feels Santana's arms wrapped around his waist his anger melts a bit.

"Let's just go," Santana whispers in his ear.

She just wants them to get away from her dad, before Brett does something stupid.

"For you okay," Brett softly says.

He turns around wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's go," Santana softly says.

Brett walks away with Santana next to him when Santiago lunges at his daughter causing her to trip up.

"Oh fuck no!" Brett shouts whirling around.

He lunges at Santiago knocking him to the ground.

"Brett man stop." Sam one of Brett's friends from the football team says.

"Dude what's going on?" Mike another friend from the football team asks Sam.

"No idea," Sam says as they watch Brett.

Brett punches Santiago hard in the face cracking his nose. That's when Sam and Mike jumps in and pulls Brett off of Santiago.

"Brett man calm down." Sam says holding him from behind as Mike checks on Santiago.

"He's alive just unconscious." Mike says.

"Good that fucking deserves to die." Brett spits.

"Brett," Santana softly says from behind them.

Brett wheels around and opens his arms for her to fall into which she does. She snuggles into his warm, strong body.

"What do you want to do with your dad?" Brett softly asks seeing a few teachers and the principle walking over.

"I don't know," Santana says burying her head in his chest.

"How about we get him arrested? Then he won't be able to bother you anymore." Brett suggests hoping she goes for this.

Santana sniffles and nods her head into his chest. She just wants this all to be over with. She's scared that if it continues that Brett will leave her. That would kill her, she's so attached to him now.

"So you want me to call the cops?" Brett asks looking down at the crying woman in his arms.

"Yes," Santana softly says.

"Okay baby we'll do that." Brett says keeping his arms protectively around her.

"Mr. Pierce do you want to explain what is going on?" Principle Figgins asks.

"You should call the cops. This man is Santana's father and he's abused her." Brett says holding Santana tighter to him.

"Figgins you can go I'll deal with the cops. I have connections." Sue growls glaring at the still unconscious man. "The rest of you can leave as well."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dude did you hear that Brett beat up that nerd Santana Lopez's dad?" Puck asks Sam and Mike as they warm up.

He's proud of his friend for standing up for the girl he likes though he wants to know what of the wild rumors going around are true.

"Yeah we were there." Sam says.

"I'm not surprised I was with him when he beat him up the first time." Puck proudly says.

"So it's true that the man really abused her?" Mike asks shocked.

"Yes, I totally get why he did it. If anyone did that to Quinn I'd do the same thing." Puck says.

It's then that Brett comes out with Santana and surprisingly Quinn who should be at Cheerios practice.

"Coach Beiste, Brett here is going to have to miss basketball practice today after what happened earlier. So is Puck, I need his support." Quinn informs her.

"Okay just this once since I know what happened earlier." Coach Beiste says. "Everyone practice is canceled today only." she shouts.

There's a loud cheerful short of joy as the guys all head back into the locker room.

"Good now we call talk about what happened in the hall earlier." Quinn says ushering them to the bleachers.

"I don't want to talk about it." Santana says hiding her head in Brett's chest as she's embarrassed about what happened.

She can handle Brett knowing, but the rest of the school, she can't.

"Quinn I think we just need to leave them be." Mike says knowing his friend will want to take care of Santana alone.

"No I want to know what's going on and how I can help." Quinn says stomping her foot.

"Babe come on, I'll tell you in the car what I know." Puck says as the four of them leave.

"Your friends are really weird." Santana says.

"Yeah sorry about them, but they're just worried about you especially Quinn. She likes having another woman around." Brett tells her.

"It's okay I'm just glad that everything is over now." Santana says snuggling into him.

Brett hums his agreement and just holds her to him. He doesn't mention that they'll have to be there for a trail that will come in time for now he's just glad she is safe.

"We should be getting back to your house before your parents worry." Santana says also nervous.

"You mean our house and don't worry my parents won't be home till six." Brett says smiling.

"So what are we going to do now then?" Santana asks.

"Well I was thinking that we could go walk around the park." Brett says.

"What are you planning Brett Pierce?" Santana says giving him a questioningly look.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Brett says.

"Brett!" Santana shouts slapping his arm. "You better tell me." she threatens.

"Nope, let's go to the park first." Brett says getting up and helping Santana up.

By the time they reach the park Santana is excited to see what her surprise is. Since she started dating Brett he's been surprising her with gifts all the time. She loves how he dots on her and hopes that she at least makes him as happy as he makes her.

"Brett are you going to tell me why we are at the park?" Santana asks.

"Because I thought it would be fun to walk through the park and enjoy nature." Brett says.

"Great don't tell me that you're a nature guy who loves to camp." Santana says as she hates nature.

"You don't like nature do you?" Brett asks.

"Only in small amounts like the park." Santana says.

"Well just so you know we will be going camping." Brett tells her.

"For you I guess I can." Santana sighs.

"Good now I have a question for you." Brett stopping them under a beautiful oak tree.

"Is it part of my surprise?" Santana asks.

Brett chuckles and nods, "yes."

"Okay ask away." Santana says.

"I um….well we've been dating for a month now and I was hoping that you'd consider being my girlfriend?" Brett asks not looking at her.

He's so nervous that she'll say no.

"YES!" Santana shouts leaping into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I have two chapters left in this story, but I do plan on writing a sequel or just adding more chapters to this story, I'm not sure which one I'll do yet.**

"Brett what if they want me out?" Santana asks as she nervously sits next to him on the couch in the living room.

"Babe my parents love you and wouldn't kick you out." Brett says taking her hand in his hand.

"But they might, I mean I'm currently living in the same room as their eighteen year old son." Santana points out.

She's been surprised that the Pierce's have let them live like this for three months knowing that their dating. Granted Brett sleeps on the floor while she sleeps in the bed.

"San, my parents know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. They also know that when we start having sex, we'll be careful until we're ready to have a child. Stop worrying so much." Brett calmly says nowhere near as worried as his girlfriend.

He's positive that whatever his parents want to talk to them about it won't be Santana leaving. He figures they want to talk about where they want to go to college.

"I can't help, but worry." Santana says snuggling into him.

"I know baby and that's part of the reason I love you." Brett says kissing her cheek.

"Okay love birds no kissing until were done." Max senior says walking in.

"Max be nice to them they're in love." Carole says taking a seat across from them.

"Well why did you call us here?" Brett asks.

"Your father and myself have been-"

"Nope, this is all your mother." Max senior interrupts.

"Okay I've been thinking about our current sleeping situation." Carole tells them.

Santana squeezes his hand nervously.

"Since your both eighteen and since we don't have any spare bedrooms and Brett's is small I thought you two might want to move out to the pool house. It's much bigger and more private. We don't need Max junior and Ruby hearing you." Carole says.

"Just for the record I'm not too fond of this idea." Max senior says.

Santana's mouth is wide open in shock. She hadn't been expecting something like this. It's perfect. They can finally have alone time. Brett is all smiles cause yeah his mom is pretty cool.

"I'd like that." Brett says squeezing Santana's hand.

"Really? You guys are amazing." Santana says completely shocked still.

"Well you two are grownups now and will be leaving for college in a few months. Plus it gives us more room upstairs and the peace of mind of not walking in on you two." Carole tells them.

It's true despite having a huge ass house they only have four bedrooms upstairs beside the master, one of which is an office for Carole. The only other room aside from the three bathrooms is their huge home theater.

"Well thank you both so much for allowing me to stay in your home." Santana says so grateful.

"You're in love with our son. There's no way that we'd let you go homeless." Carole says nudging her husband.

"Yes we're very happy to have you here." Max senior says.

It's true he likes having her here, he's just not to fond of them staying in the same room. He doesn't want them to have a baby before their out of college. He's sure that they'll still be together, he's never seen his son so in love.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Two days later they have moved all their things into the pool house and are staying there. Brett loves that they finally alone and his siblings aren't allowed out pass nine.

"Babe come back to bed." Santana says pulling on his arm.

"I just want everything to be perfect." Brett says laying back down.

"And it will be." Santana says snaking her hand under his shirt to feel his amazing abs. "Our first time will be amazing."

"You deserve your first time to be perfect and I plan to give it to you." Brett tells her cupping her face.

"Brett I trust you more than anyone. I know our first time will be special." Santana reassures him.

"I'm just nervous; I've never taken anyone's virginity before." Brett softly says blushing.

He's nervous he is going to be bad. The truth is he's only had sex twice both times at a party and he was beyond drunk. This is the first time he's having sex with someone he actually cares about.

"That's cure that you're nervous." Santana says leaning in and kissing him deeply.

"I can't help it, you mean the world to me." Brett says flipping them over so he's over top her.

"You're so sweet, but shouldn't I be the nervous one. This is my first time after all. I mean what if I'm no good." Santana says.

"You my sweet, adorable nerd couldn't be bad at anything." Brett softly says.

"But what if-"

Brett silences her by kissing her, his hands wandering under her shirt.

"Are you sure you're ready? I can wait as long as you need." Brett says looking down at her.

"I'm ready, I want to give myself to you." Santana says reaching up and kissing him.

"Really? I don't want to pressure you into anything." Brett says.

"Brett, this is something I want to do." Santana says touched that he's so concerned. "This is something I want and need to do. Please."

"I love you so much." Brett says starting to slowly remove their clothes.

He takes his time pulling off her shirt, pants and finally underwear. Once they're both naked Brett takes a good look at the woman beneath him. He loves her more than anyone.

"Wow, you're like huge." Santana says staring down at his very hard, very large dick.

"Is that a problem?" Brett asks worried she's going to change her mind.

"No, but you'll have to like get me ready cause that won't fit in me." Santana says thinking that's bigger than any dildo she's ever used.

"Oh don't worry I'll want to eat you out before we get to anything else." Brett says licking his lips.

She smells so good that all he wants to do is go down on her. So he does. He slides down her body ignoring his hard on.

"You smell so good," Brett moans staring at her vagina.

"Brett, do something." Santana moans bucking up into him.

He dives in and starts licking causing her to moan loudly and buck her hips up.

"Don't fucking stop."

She moans loudly as he pokes his tongue into her starting to really go into her.

"Shit, fuck," Santana moans. "I'm coming…."

"Wow," Brett says after riding out her orgasm.

"You didn't like it." Santana softly says noticing his now limp penis.

"No I loved it babe." Brett says reaching down to get himself hard again. "I came eating you out."

She just stares at him in awe. That's the sexiest thing she's ever heard. Licking her lips she bats away his hand and replaces her hand on his dick. Almost instantly he hardens.

"Are you okay?" Brett asks using his free hand to cup her face.

"Yes," she breaths out. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Take as much time as you need." Brett softly says.

"Okay," Santana says after a few minutes.

He slowly starts to push in again. By the time he's all the way in she's gripping his back tightly.

"Fuck," she moans. "Oh god that hurt and yet feels amazing."

"I can-"

"No don't do anything, I love having you just in me." Santana whispers in his ear.

"I'm going to start thrusting." Brett whispers needing to move.

She nods, gripping his back even tighter.

"I love you so much."

He starts slowly thrusting in and out.

"Faster," she moans.

Within five minutes of his thrusts she's gushing all over him and he's coming as well.

"Shit," he moans rolling next to her. "That was great."

"I can't believe….that was…..wow." Santana says yawning.

"Let's get some sleep baby." Brett says kissing her lightly.

Santana sleepily says okay, snuggling into his body.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett," Santana says pulling on his arm.

"What?" Brett asks wrapping his arm around her.

They're currently in a sex store looking around. Brett had just said he needed to buy some more condoms since they've been going at it all the time since they first had sex two weeks ago. Santana decided that they should go to Lima's only sex store and buy condoms and maybe a few other things.

"Do you think I'd look sexy in that?" Santana asks pointing at a crotch less, amazing, sexy maids outfit.

"Heck yes," Brett says licking his lips.

"Good you can buy it for me." Santana says. "Now I have something serious to talk about."

"Here?" Brett asks.

"Yes here it's as good as any and it's far away from your parents." Santana says. "We need to seriously talk about colleges and what our futures hold."

"Oh," Brett says now understanding why she wants to be away from his parents.

"Yeah I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship, I need you sleeping next to me every night." Santana says. "So we need to talk about this."

"Okay can we wait until we're in the car. I don't feel comfortable talking in here." Brett says.

"Fine," Santana says dragging him over to pay before dragging him out. "Okay here we are out of there, now let's talk."

"Well I have a few football and basketball scholarship options." Brett tells her.

"Where?" Santana asks hoping it's places she's applied to though she knows it won't be the one place she wants to go to.

"Ohio State, Ohio, Cincinnati, Michigan, Nevada, Boise State and Oregon State." Brett tells her.

"Oh," Santana softly says none of them are near the schools she wants to go to.

"What where do you want to go?" Brett asks. "I don't have my heart set on any school."

"Well I got into several Ivy League schools, Brown, Princeton, Columbia and Harvard." Santana tells him.

"No what school do you want to go to?" Brett asks.

"I really want to go to Princeton." Santana says.

"Then that's where we will go. I'll apply to Princeton and all the schools in the area. My grades are pretty good and I might be able to get in to play football or basketball." Brett says.

"Brett," Santana says.

"San, let me do this for us." Brett says cupping her face.

"Okay,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. One chapter left after this. I hope you all enjoy.**

"So has he asked you yet?" Quinn asks.

"No," Santana sadly says. "What if he doesn't want to go?"

"Oh please he probably is just making some big plan to ask you." Quinn says as they walk down the hall.

Over the last few months Santana has become close friends with Quinn. In fact they're best friends now. They go to parties as a group of four and go on double dates all the time.

"I hope your right." Santana says.

"You know I am." Quinn says smiling.

Once they get in view of Santana's locker, she can see that it's covered with flowers.

"What the….."

Santana pulls a nicely written note off of the locker door.

 _Will the most beautiful woman in the world do me the honor of being my date to Prom?_

"Will you Santana Lopez go to prom with me?" Brett asks walking up.

"Yes!" Santana shouts leaping up in his arms.

She lays a big fat kiss on his lips.

"It's about time, I was about to ask you." Santana says wrapping her limbs tightly around him.

"I just wanted it to be special for you." Brett says.

"It certainly has been." Santana says and she's not just talking about today.

"Come on love birds let's go to lunch." Quinn says rolling her eyes. "Where's Puck?" she asks Brett.

"He got given in school detention last period." Brett says.

"Only he would do something that stupid." Quinn says shaking her head.

"So I take it you two are back together." Santana says snuggled into Brett's side. "I'm very smart and even I can't keep track of the two of you."

"We're back together so we can totally double date for prom." Quinn says.

"Have you picked out your dress yet? I haven't so you want to go dress shopping with me?" Santana excitedly asks.

"Heck yes I'm in. We need kickass dresses." Quinn says.

"We'll meet you at the dance. I may have had my mom reserve us a table at Fierce." Brett says.

"Oh my god Brett," Santana says staring up at him in awe.

"Isn't that place really expensive?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, but we only have one prom and I want it to be the best possible." Brett says.

"You are amazing." Santana says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett waits in the living room for Santana and his mom to finish getting Santana ready.

"Take good care of her, son." Max senior says coming in to see his son standing staring at the stairs.

"I will dad," Brett says.

"Since she doesn't have anyone else to say this I'm going to for her." Max senior says. "You take care of her and don't hurt her or I'll beat you up."

"Thanks dad, it means a lot to me that you're trying so hard." Brett says. "I know you're not fond of us living together and all."

"She's good for you and makes you happy." Max senior says. "That's all that really matters."

"Still thanks,"

Just then Santana comes down and Brett completely loses his breath. She's simply put the most beautiful woman ever.

"Wow babe," Brett says walking over.

"You like it." Santana says.

"Like it, babe I love it. Your drop dead gorgeous." Brett says pulling her into a kiss.

She's wearing an off the shoulder, floor length, semi tight red dress. Her hair is down for once and her makeup is light and natural.

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself." Santana says eyeing him up and down.

"Well I have to try to keep up with you." Brett says holding his arm out for her.

Santana bites her lip, blushing as she takes his arm. He looks dashing in his black tux with a blood red vest and tie. She loves that he went traditional remembering that she had said she liked it.

"I love the red touches." Santana softly says.

"My mom said it would go with your dress." Brett says. "Now we'd better be going if we want to make our reservations."

"Can we come?" Ruby asks coming down in one of Santana's sundresses.

"No and you know better than to go through other people's things." Brett tells her.

"I don't mind." Santana says smiling as Max junior comes down.

"Can we?" Max junior pouts.

"No little man," Brett says picking her up. "Tonight is just for Santana and myself."

"Okay,"

Santana takes Brett's hand and squeezes it. She loves how thoughtful he is and thinks he'll make a great father one day.

"We have to go, but we'll spend all day tomorrow with you." Santana says.

"Yay!"

"Before you leave I need pictures." Carole says.

"Mom,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dinner was amazing," Santana says leaning back in her chair. "We definitely need to come back again."

"Oh trust me baby we will." Brett says taking the bill and handing their waiter his credit card.

"Brett will you ever let me pay?" Santana asks.

"Nope," Brett says. "I'm the guy so it's my job to pay."

"Brett,"

"San,"

"Fine you win." Santana sighs. "I guess we should be heading to the dance now."

"Yes we should." Brett says standing up and holding out his hand for her to take.

"Thank you Brett," Santana softly says.

"Anything for you."

They make their way out to Brett's truck. He helps her in before jogging over to his side. When they reach the ballroom at the hotel their prom is being held at, the dance has already started. The first thing they do is get their pictures taken. After that Santana shyly asks Brett to dance. He pulls her out onto the dance floor.

"How do you like your first dance thus far." Brett asks wrapping his arms around her waist as a slow song comes on.

"Amazing," Santana says smiling.

"Good I'm glad you like it." Brett says slowly swaying.

They continue to dance and Puck and Quinn join them until Figgins stops the music.

"Okay everyone it's time to announce this years prom king and queen." Figgins says. "And our prom king is none other than Brett Pierce."

Santana smiles pushing Brett towards the stage. She's very proud that her boyfriend is the prom king.

"Go get your crown." she whispers.

"And our prom queen is Cheerio captain Quinn Fabray." Figgins announces.

Everyone cheers as the two most popular kids in school are announced as the prom king and queen. No one is shocked since they were also the homecoming king and queen.

"I would just like to say something." Quinn says taking the microphone from Figgins. "I would like to give my crown to an amazing woman who has helped me get an A in math. Santana Lopez please come up here."

Santana is in shock that Quinn just did that. She ends up being pushed on stage as Brett takes her in his arms.

"Ready?" Brett asks.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Santana says still in shock.

"Well it is babe." Brett says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett sits proudly with the rest of the graduates. His amazing girlfriend is the valedictorian and is about to give her speech. He's so proud to be her boyfriend. No one deserves this more than her.

Santana scans the crowd looking for her boyfriend. She's so nervous that she's going to mess up, but when she sees him it calms her down.

"Hello everyone isn't it a nice day to graduate." Santana says. "My name is Santana Lopez as I'm sure many of you know now. I'm a very shy person and up until this year I wouldn't have ever dreamed of giving a speech. Well down to business now." she says getting quite a few laughs. "For four years we have spent nearly every day here. We've grown up here from scared little freshman to confident seniors. As sad as it will be to leave this place, it's the next stepping stone in our lives. Some of us will be leaving Lima to never come back, some will only be leaving shortly and yet others will never leave. No matter what we do we will all always look back at high school together with fond memories. From the Cheerios winning four more national championships, go Coach Sue. To the glee club winning their first national championship in twenty years. To last, but certainly not least the football team who finally had some winning seasons and now a state championship under Coach Beiste. High school was a blast, but it's time for us to leave."

Brett is the first to his feet clapping as Santana finishes her speech. Everyone else joins after. Santana blushes as she's the first to receive her diploma.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett!" Santana shouts running into his arms.

"Babe, that was an amazing speech." Brett says spinning her around.

"Thanks," Santana says blushing.

"There are my two graduates." Carole says leading the family over. "That was a wonderful speech Santana."

"Thank you," Santana softly says.

"It was wonderful." Max senior agrees.

"Sanny! Bretty!" Ruby says running into her big brother's arms. "That was so boring. Can we do something fun now?" she asks.

"Sanny," Max junior softly says. "You're really pretty."

"How about we all go to breadstixs before Santana and myself head to some parties." Brett says.

"Sounds like a plan. Your mother and myself have a graduation gift for the two of you." Max senior tells them.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter at least for now. I'm planning on either adding on to this story or writing a sequel I haven't decided which I'm doing yet. Though I won't be writing it for at least a month as I have two other stories that I'm going to write. Thanks to everyone for your support of this story.**

"I still can't believe that your parents have sent us here to Hawaii." Santana says as they get off the plane.

"I know what you mean." Brett says grabbing their bags. "Though I think they are just very happy that because of you I'm going to Princeton."

Santana just blushes as they walk out to a cab.

"Well they did offer you a full ride for football." Santana says so proud of her boyfriend.

"Only after I told them I was interested in going. I think they were shocked since I'm one of the top high school prospects." Brett says putting their bags in the trunk before opening the door for her.

"Either way I'm very proud of you." Santana says kissing her cheek.

"I'm proud of you." Brett says also very proud of his girlfriend.

"Where to?" the cabby asks.

"The Hilton," Brett says.

Santana smiles and snuggles into her boyfriend. She really enjoys being here, alone with him. Don't get her wrong, she loves spending time with the Pierce's but she needs some alone time with her boyfriend. Between studying for finales and Brett's extended family coming for graduation they didn't get to spend much time alone.

"Babe we're here" Brett softly says brushing hair out of her face.

"Brett," Santana softly moans burying her head deeper into his chest.

"Come on babe I need your help getting out." Brett says trying to slide the both of them out.

It takes Brett a few minutes to get her out of the cab as she's dead asleep.

"Here thanks," Brett says handing the cabby a twenty.

Somehow he manages to get his sleeping girlfriend and their bags to the front desk.

"Hello," the girl behind the desk says.

"Hi we have a reservation under Pierce." Brett says.

"Yes, you're in one of our suites, suite 102." the girl says batting her eyes at him.

"Leave my boyfriend alone." Santana growls from her slumber.

Brett stares down at her and is pretty sure that she is still asleep.

"Wow that was freaky." the girl says eyeing the still sleeping Santana. "Here are your room keys and information about the property and activities available."

"Thanks," Brett says collecting Santana and the bags in his arms before heading to the elevator.

"I don't like when girls try to hit on you." Santana softly says.

"So you are awake." Brett says putting her down.

"I have been since you lifted me out of the cab." Santana says snuggling into him.

"And you let me carry you this whole time?" Brett asks shaking his head.

"Yes, I like when you carry me." Santana says. "I would have lasted until we got into the room if that girl hadn't started hitting on you."

"Awe babe you don't need to worry. I only have eyes for you and you know it." Brett softly says.

"I know," Santana mumbles yawning.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Brett softly says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Awe fuck," Brett moans cracking an eye open. "Shit, god that feels good." he moans feeling soft lips engulf his cock.

He grips the sheets trying not to buck up into Santana's face. She continues to suck on his cock like a lollipop.

"Shit, I'm going to come." Brett moans closing his eyes.

"Give it to me." Santana mumbles sucking on his tip.

"Fuck,"

Santana gulps down all his come, licking her lips as she crawls back up to the head of the bed.

"What a way to wake up." Brett says pulling Santana into a kiss, tasting his own come.

"So you didn't mind?" Santana asks still shy about initiating sexually acts with him.

"Babe, I loved it. You can wake me up like that any day." Brett says pulling her into his body.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it." Santana says smiling.

She loves having sex with him and how he lets her decide what they're doing. And boy do they have sex a lot, though they are very careful almost always using a condom and she's on birth control. Neither one of them is ready for a baby so they're extremely careful in that aspect.

"Stop worrying so much." Brett says kissing her. "Now what are we doing to do today?"

"I'm thinking we could just relax on beach today and then tomorrow we can plan on what activities we'd like to do." Santana says stretching.

"The only thing I really want to do aside from you obviously is learn to surf." Brett tells her.

"So I can decide everything else?" Santana asks smiling.

"Yes baby," Brett says getting up.

They have two weeks here and Santana plans to make the most of this. Doing everything there is to do.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Brett shouts coming out of the bathroom showered and changed.

"Blueberry pancakes." Santana says. "And coffee, don't forget my coffee."

"Okay, get ready I'll order us room service." Brett says pecking her on the lips as she heads into the bathroom.

Brett whistles as he heads over to the phone. He loves being all domestic with his girlfriend. This is how he wants the rest of his life to be like. He orders them breakfast with three cups of coffee for Santana who loves her coffee.

"Coffee!" Santana shouts running out in only a towel when she smells coffee.

"Here babe," Brett says handing her a cup.

"Thanks," Santana says draping herself on his lap as she gulps the coffee down.

"Go finish getting dressed babe before I take you back to our room and fuck you senseless." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe I don't want to." Santana says grinding down on his dick.

"Fuck it," Brett says standing up with her in his arms.

"Brett," Santana squeals as he carries her back into their bedroom.

"The beach can wait until later. I want you now." Brett moans kicking off his shorts and briefs.

"B," Santana moans as he fingers her a few times as she gets him hard.

"Ready baby," Brett says kissing her.

"Damn it B, no teasing. I want you in me now." Santana growls ripping off his shirt as he puts a condom on.

"So fucking hot." Brett breaths as he lines himself up.

"Finally," Santana moans as he slides into her.

She wraps her legs around him, locking her ankles behind his butt. He starts slowly thrusting at first waiting to slowly build their orgasms.

"Brett," Santana moans humping him several times.

He speeds up his thrusts knowing that's what she wants. It doesn't take long until they are both coming.

"God you are so gorgeous." Brett whispers staring at her.

"No I'm not," Santana softly says blushing.

"Yes you are babe. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Brett says kissing her.

This causes Santana to blush even more as she doesn't see herself as beautiful. She sees herself as a nerd.

"You are a very sexy woman Santana and I'm so lucky to call you mine." Brett tells her. "Now let's get ready to go to the beach."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana lounges on a towel, reading a book, catching some rays. This is so relaxing she thinks just what I needed. They've been at the beach for an hour and she has yet to move and has read half her book already. She smiles as she looks up to see her boyfriend playing in the water with a bunch of kids. Of course that's what he's doing as it's so like him. She chuckles at him as the kids manage to knock him over. All she can think of is how amazing he will be with their kids when they have them.

"Hey babe," Brett says flopping down next to her.

"Having fun playing with the kids?" Santana asks putting her boy down.

"Yes I did," Brett says sticking his tongue out at her. "You having fun reading?"

"Yep," Santana says. "Reading and getting my tan on are my favorite past times."

"Well I'm glad you're having fun." Brett says leaning over to kiss her.

"I love watching you play with kids. It makes me think of our future." Santana softly says trying not to blush.

"Really? You see us having a future together?" Brett says cupping her face to stare into her eyes.

"Yes, I want us to always be together. After we graduate from college I want to marry and have kids with you. I want you to be the one to tell me to stop studying and sleep when I'm in med school." Santana tells him.

"Awe baby I want that too." Brett says kissing her lightly.

"Good, now I'm going back to reading." Santana says reaching for her book.

"Nope, I have other plans." Brett says standing up and scooping her up in his arms.

"Brett don't you dare!" Santana screams as he runs towards the water.

"Close your mouth." Brett informs her.

He runs into the ocean and dunks them both.

"Brett," Santana sputters.

"You look really hot when you're sopping wet." Brett says.

Santana doesn't say anything, but splashes him in the face.

"Hey," Brett says looping his arms around her.

"You deserved that, I didn't want to get wet." Santana grumbles splashing him again.

"I love you too."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm sad that we're leaving." Santana says as they wait in the airport for their flight.

"Yeah, but we can come back and I do miss my family even though they like to bug me." Brett syas.

"They just want to spend time with you before we leave at the end of July to go to college." Santana says taking his hand in hers.

"Us San, they want to spend time with us." Brett says.

"No," Santana tries to say.

"Yes San, your part of the family now wither you like it or not." Brett softly says.

"I am aren't I." Santana says scrunching her face.

"Yes you are," Brett says smiling softly at her.

"I like being a part of a family, of your family." Santana softly says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sanny! Bretty!" Ruby shouts running to them as they walk through the security gate.

"Hey munchkin," Brett says dropping their bags to catch her.

"Hi Sanny," Max junior softly says tugging on her hand to get attention.

"Well hello little man," Santana says smiling down at him.

He blushes as she picks him up.

"Well you two sure look tan." Carole says walking up to them smiling.

"Thanks mom for the vacation. We really needed it." Brett says pulling his mom into a hug.

"Yes thank you both so much." Santana says as Max senior comes over as well.

"You both earned it getting into an Ivy League school. I never thought Brett here would get in, let alone go to one." Max senior proudly says.

"Santana we love how because of you our boy here has decided to go to an Ivy League school. He's actually going to get an education." Carole happy says.

"Can we go to McDonalds?" Ruby asks.

"Yes happy meal!" Max junior says.

"Okay munchkins McDonalds sounds good." Brett sighs.

"Yay!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The rest of their summer is pretty boring, it terms of going places. They wake up around eleven, play with Ruby and Max junior in the afternoon, sometimes go to Breadstixs or hangout with Quinn and Puck before settling in for the night. Oh and they have sex every night and nearly every morning and any other time Santana gets horny. Yeah they have a lot of sex. The last week before they start their drive to Princeton as they have to get there before August when football practices start for Brett is a whirlwind of packing and making sure they have everything they'll need.

"San, baby we have to get up." Brett says trying to get her off of him.

She sleeps completely on top of him making it impossible for him to move.

"No," Santana mumbles into his chest, snuggling deeper into him.

"Come on Sanny, if we don't get on the road in an hour we won't make it to Princeton by nightfall." Brett says trying to get her off of him.

"Okay, but you have to go get me coffee." Santana says finally rolling off of him.

"Done," Brett says getting up and giving her a peck on the lips. "I love you baby."

"I'll love you once you get me my coffee!" Santana shouts after him.

Forty minutes later they are standing in the driveway ready to head off to college.

"I'm going to miss you." Carole sobs hugging Santana.

"We'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas break." Santana says hugging the woman who has been like her mother for the last nine months.

"Take care of her, your mother would be devastated if you don't end up marrying her." Max senior says.

"I know dad," Brett says pulling his mom into a hug.

"Promise to call once a week." Carole says.

"I'll make him," Santana says kneeling down.

Both Max and Ruby run into her arms.

"I'm going to miss you two, but we'll be back for Thanksgiving." Santana says hugging them.

"We'll call every week and you two can call us anytime." Brett says pulling both his siblings into a bear hug.

"Can we come visit?" Ruby asks.

"Football?" Max junior asks.

"You two can come watch me play football." Brett says putting them down.

"Bye," Santana says waving as they get in the car.

Brett holds his hand out for hers as he backs out. Santana grabs it squeezing it as they drive down the street. She leans her head against the window staring at the town she grew up in. Over the last year so much has changed for her. Before Brett she never had the confidence to do anything and always thought she'd end up stuck in Lima because of her dad. Now she has a wonderful boyfriend and family, is going to an amazing school and most importantly now has the confidence to actually talk to people.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that I've posted a sequel to this story called Unbreakable Love. The first two chapters are already posted.


End file.
